


Gravity Falls Haiku

by Mudkipzuniverse



Series: Gravity Falls Poems [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dipper

White and blue hat of pine

Brown hair and brown eyes

Journal 3's caretaker

Marked with the Ursa Major

 

- _Dipper Pines_


	2. Mabel

A sweater made of shooting stars

wide smile with braces never to part

Waddles came along on their ride home

Your grappling hook has stolen my heart

 

- _Mabel Pines_


	3. Stan

Grunkle to the Mystery Twins

Hero to the town

His brother is the author

They cant wait for next summer

 

- _Stanley Pines_


	4. Ford

Author of the journals

The first summoner of Bill

Smartest man this side of town

For 30 years he was bound

To wander the portal deep underground

 

- _Stanford Pines_

 

 


	5. Pacifica

Heir to the Northwest crown

Perfect looks dont mean a thing

When you have all these questions

Which their answers may never be found

 

- _Pacifica Northwest_


	6. Bill

Chaos is nothing compared to thee

An eye rests between the sides of 3

Golden bricks and a top hat crown

A reality made true Until the Pines made it descend into ruin

Even though I sit here trapped in stone

You will never be alone

 

- _ ****_ **** _Bill Cipher_


	7. Weirdmaggedon

When your nightmares were reality

And peace was just a dream

Where monsters and demons controlled the town

And hunted the humans down

When all hope is lost and freedom is gone

Where the ones who were heroes

Were quickly shot down

But we wont give in without a fight

We will show them our power and fight to be free

And if we fail and perish

We die the heroes who stood their ground

The heroes who tried to get back the town

And if we succeed and see the light of day

Take pride in knowing the fears you faced

To take back the falls and put Bill in his place

 

- _Dipper and Mabel Pines_

 


	8. The Mindscape

A dark, empty, blank, quiet expanse of space

Where time never flows 

So you are stuck in this stupid place

The only way out is by pure luck

A summoning from a human

I got mine and you could too

I bid you farewell and you wish for luck 

When you get out come find me

And with a deal

You can finally be free

 

- _Bill Cipher_

 

 


	9. Listen to your head

Listen to logic and reason

Find out ways for you to get by

The obstacles you face

And when you do

I will be waiting here

With a smile on my face

 

- _Dipper Pines_  


	10. Listen to your heart

Your mind may say one thing

And your gut says another

Look deep down at what you feel

What you know

And what you have faced

Listen to your instinct and you will be safe

I promise you that your smile will cover your face

 

- _Mabel Pines_


End file.
